Hombre de cara blanca con patas negras
by M.Bidden
Summary: Él viene...


_Él viene…_

…_.._

Chris Redfield despertó de pronto en medio de un mar selvático de color verde-marino. Los arbustos, las enredaderas, las lianas, los troncos, los árboles, las ramas, los animales rastreros y todo lo que conformaba la vasta parafernalia de esa jungla del demonio en la que había entrado, ni bien se había dado cuenta de que el infierno lo seguía como una de esas nubes de caricatura, que se posan sobre la humanidad del protagonista para llover a cantaros durante todo el episodio, se había desatado de la misma y sádica manera abrupta a la que él ya estaba tan acostumbrado.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Chris lo sabía tan bien, como estaba seguro de que lo que se había encargado de reducir a sus compañeros, a una serie de envoltorios de carne sin vida. Era algo horrendo y lo estaba persiguiendo a él y a Mark, su guardaespaldas.

Chris sabía, que aquello no solo no había sido accidental _(Como en el resto de las ocasiones)_, sino que además, era un claro mensaje para él y todo lo que su fuerza, llamada mundialmente como "resistencia" o B.S.A.A., representaba. Una burla a sus esfuerzos. Una parodia, a su obra.

_-"Esta vez, mataron a millones de personas solo porque tú estabas ahí. Solo por ti... Lo sabes, ¿Verdad, Chris?"_

Si tenía conocimiento de ello, era francamente irrelevante. Lo que Chris sabía era que tenía que seguir corriendo. Pero cuando la densidad de la jungla boscosa en la que se había internado, se había vuelto tan insufriblemente engorrosa e interminable, como la imagen que proyecta un espejo contra otro; Chris y Mark, este último agazapado a un costado de su protegido, decidieron que lo mejor sería detenerse y tomar un respiro.

No sabían en que parte habían ido a parar, y quizás fuese mejor de esa manera.

Los recuerdos de esa mañana se fueron aglomerando en su mente, a medida que los sucesos fueron tomando su respectivo lugar. Como el rollo de una película que pasa lentamente frente a tus ojos. Chris pudo ver en cada cuadro, la obra de tragedia que se había formado desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en ese endemoniado lugar. Y es que ya estaba más que comprobado, que a donde quiera que fuesen él, o sus "_compinches_", la muerte era su chaperona.

-"_Y a veces la muerte toma formas muy aterradoras, ¿No es así, Christopher?_"

Se obligó a apartar ese destello de locura de su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el entorno. Cosa que francamente no resultó muy difícil, porque además de hierba y árboles y más árboles, no había nada que pudiera referenciar el lugar en el que estaban. Maldecía el momento, en el que decidió salir despreocupadamente de su hotel, sin haber equipado una brújula de bolsillo.

Pero eso era relativamente poco inquietante, comparado con el hecho de que el sonido en ese lugar, era prácticamente nulo. Parecía una cámara insonora. Un claro para sordos. Un lugar, donde solo la respiración agitada y evaporada de Mark Crackhorn, su compañero, parecía añadirle un poco de cordura a ese cuadro bucólico de pesadilla.

Chris vadeó la mirada. Barrió el perímetro con su par de orbes y comprobó en menos de un pestañeo, que donde sea que estuviesen, estaban ya muy alejados del pueblo.

_Carecas_, no era más que un recuerdo nubloso y granulado.

Alivió el agarre de su rifle de asalto, pero no por ello decidió que lo iba a dejar recostado contra el tocón de un árbol mal perfilado. No, señor… Ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que aquello no era una buena idea, ni lo había sido nunca. Y Dios sabía, que esa podía ser la diferencia entre conservar la vida o perderla.

Por el contrario, ajustó el compartimiento de su riñonera policial, y encuadró el rifle en su espalda, apretando las cinchas para asegurarse de que no se cayera, en caso de que tuviera que correr nuevamente. Desenfundó su pistola, del compartimiento color caoba, que formaba parte de la delantera de su riñonera, muy cerca de su tórax, y empuñándola con poco recelo, se dedicó a reagruparse con Mark.

El pobre apenas y había podido seguirle el paso. Su guayabera verde estaba impregnada de sudor y cubierta por manchones descuidados de sangre seca, que al fundirse con los colores de la tela, había adquirido una tonalidad purpúrea. Chris deseó con todo su ser, que solo se tratase de eso. Sangre seca, y que ni un solo glóbulo rojo, se hubiese logrado colar por alguna cicatriz artera del pobre Mark.

Pero supuso que estaba bien. Si llevaban más de diez minutos corriendo, y él no presentaba ninguna clase de síntoma, entonces podía suponer que su guardaespaldas era bueno cuidando su propia retaguardia.

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, en señal de que cediera a su agite. Su aliento era de miedo puro. Mark no era asmático, pero a veces lo disimulaba muy bien.

Antes de que el muchacho moreno de cabello ceniza encrespado, le devolviera una mirada suplicante, enmarcada por unos pómulos escarchados de tierra y ramas muertas y una boca entreabierta que parecía exhalar humo caliente. Chris dio una evaluación de su indumentaria, más allá de la riñonera. Una franela blanca de botones, que le quedaba algo desajustada, de hecho, el costado izquierdo ya se asomaba completamente por fuera del pantalón de vestir color azul-marino, y sus mocasines negros iban a necesitar una buena pulida con cera después de que todo ese circo se terminara. Más allá de eso. El Capitán Redfield se encontraba de las mil maravillas. Aunque debería pensar en afeitarse esa incipiente y picante barba.

Jill siempre le había dicho que esa barba era uno de sus detalles sensuales, pero ahora mismo, Jill no era una opinión que pudiese contabilizar, lamentablemente…

-¿Dónde estamos? – Intentó preguntar Mark, sin poder evitar haber dejado escapar un leve alarido de pánico al final de su entonación. La escopeta automática, en estos momentos le servía de bastón entre el barro seco y el aire – ¿Nos hemos perdido, Chris?

-Dada nuestra situación, creo que extraviarnos fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, Mark.

Y vaya si tenía razón. Habían estado huyendo de una situación o de "_algo_", cuando entró en cuenta de que se habían sumergido de fondo en un laberinto verde de fauna y flora. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor, que volver a ver el rostro pálido de aquella cosa…

_-"No, no es una cosa a secas, Chris. Tú lo sabes. Es más algo como… Un hombre de cara blanca, con patas negras…" _

Chris conocía aberraciones por sus años de servicio en los S.T.A.R.S., y actualmente, de manera un poco más voluntaria, por sus misiones con la B.S.A.A., y había visto cosas que sobrepasaban la imaginación más vil y abyecta que pudieses encontrar en un catálogo ficticio de científicos locos. Había visto combinaciones de muerte absoluta. Seres antropomorfizados, que parodiaban el sano juicio de cualquiera, pero lo peor del caso, es que eran reales, y si Chris no hubiese tenido en su momento, la suficiente sangre fría para aceptar ese hecho y encasquetar un par de cartuchos rojos, de colilla dorada y humeante en medio de sus cráneos, de seguro no podría estar tomando consciencia de eso, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Ahí, de pie, en medio de la selva, en medio de la nada. Con las manos en la cintura, en forma de jarra, y el semblante dubitativo en ninguna parte… Chris no fue capaz de advertir la mirada espantada, fría y penetrante de su guardaespaldas, que observaba un punto definido de la inmensidad de la selva, con los ojos fijos en ese lugar, como si fueran un par de flechas apuntando a un blanco.

Mark no emitió sonido alguno, más que el de su escopeta, cuando con mucho sigilo, la fue encuadrando entre su hombro, y a lo largo de su brazo, posicionando la culata sobre la manga arremangada de su guayabera, y con los cilindros perfectamente alineados sobre el brazo apelmazado de venas y tendones que se marcaban como una extensión más del fuselaje del arma.

En ese momento, Chris con creciente horror, se fue dando la vuelta sin reparar en hacerle ninguna pregunta a Mark. Con las manos aun sobre las caderas y la boca entreabierta en una mueca de indiferencia atemorizada, Chris clavó los ojos en el mismo lugar donde sabía que Mark, los tenía fijos desde hace tan solo unos segundos.

Ahí, en ese lugar. Donde las sombras juegan bromas pesadas… Ahí, sobre la rama frondosa y sólida de un árbol imponente, se encontraba un hombre de cara blanca con patas negras.

Habían estado huyendo de ellos, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. No sabía con exactitud cuántos eran, ni si habían muerto todos después de la detonación de las minas, pero si sabía que eran más de una decena. Y sabía también, que eran extraordinariamente ágiles. Por eso, a Chris no le sorprendía que alguno de ellos, pudiese haberse columpiado grácilmente sobre sus cabezas, a través de las copas de los árboles, y ni él ni su compañero, habrían tenido el menor de los reparos…

De hecho, ahora que Chris lo veía más atentamente, y no solo se dedicaba a huir de él por la escasez cada vez más latente de munición, se podía dar cuenta…

Su subconsciente había tenido mucho sentido del humor al nombrarlos así.

Su cuerpo era alargado, pero no mucho. Apenas alcanzaba la mitad y una cuarta parte de la longitud de la rama sobre la que estaba apoyado, observando, o eso era lo que Chris y su compañero creían, pues no tenía ojos. De hecho, no tenía ni ojos, ni boca, ni nariz, ni nada. Su rostro, era un ovoide blanco, níveo y limpio, como el de un maniquí al que todavía no le han pintado una cara, pero Chris percibía cierta presencia malévola emanar de ese mentol blanco, que tenía por cráneo. No era difícil comprobar como mataba, se le haría muy fácil, de hecho, pues una larga protuberancia, de color negro peludo, le sobresalía de algún costado de la cabeza, y se iba ensanchando unos centímetros hasta formar un círculo igual de grotesco y lleno de vellos negros muy densos que cubrían su piel. Esa pequeña caja circular, debía contenerlo todo: Su corazón, sus pulmones, sus intestinos, su aparato reproductor (Si es que tenía uno) y su alma… Chris no sabía a ciencia cierta nada de eso, pero sabía que podía matar de una manera horrible y visceral, por las patas igual de negras e increíblemente delgadas como tubos de manguera, que sobresalían de esa circunferencia negra y que se doblaban en la mitad, para después llegar a una extremidad en forma de garfio que se abría hacia dentro, y de las cuales se valía para sostenerse del tronco de aquel árbol.

Chris Redfield sabía que aquella cosa ocultaba más que solo un aspecto indeseable y unas patas feas, pero no estaba de ánimos para descubrirlo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando un sonido seco y explosivo rompió el silencio del lugar, perforando la tensión que se había esparcido como la niebla en el territorio que ocupaban ellos dos y aquella criatura, hasta materializarse en un potente impacto que destripó un par de extremidades del monstruo, como si fuera una diana de tiro al blanco. No hubo alaridos de dolor, no hubo contracciones, y mucho menos un retroceso. Aquella cosa cayó del lugar en el que estaba apoyada, y cuando aterrizó de forma aparatosa en el suelo, se encorvó hacia abajo y las patas que todavía le quedaban se irguieron hacia arriba, dándole la apariencia de una gigantesca araña reclusa, y a pequeñas pero potentes zancadas, se fue aproximando hacia sus presas, haciendo eslalon entre los arbustos. Acortando peligrosa e intimidatoriamente la distancia entre ellos. Chris, pudo ver como su escalofriante cabeza blanca asomaba detrás de uno de los árboles que había tenido que atravesar, y por un momento de horrible epifanía, pudo jurar que aquella cosa le sonreía, pero fue solo por un momento. Mark, era un excelente tirador, y se había encargado de volar su cráneo como un melón, al segundo intento y aquella cosa, ya no era más que un cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue algo amenazante.

Chris respiró tranquilo. Su miedo se había evaporado. Al menos contaba con un excelente compañero para cubrirle la retaguardia.

-Ya veo porque Barry te asignó como mi guardaespaldas – Dijo Chris, quién había volteado a ver a Mark para compartir una sonrisa de camaradería.

-No solo tenía que evitar que mataras a Oliveira después de la boda – Le respondió el muchacho de unos veinte y tantos años. Muy joven, y a Chris se le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza, la sombra de Piers…

-Si… En ese tópico debo decir, que apenas aprobaste. Iré a echarle un vistazo a esa cosa, tú quédate ahí, por favor.

Mark se encogió de hombros, como queriéndole indicar que él era el jefe, y se colgó la escopeta sobre los omoplatos, contra la nuca, mientras se alisaba los rulos que le caían sobre la cara para permitir un paso más amigable del aire por sus pómulos. Chris, aun con pistola en mano, pero ya en posición de defensa, se fue aproximando con pasos de perfil, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento el cadáver de la criatura, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir el tejido negro pardusco y la sangre plateada que emanaba del agujero donde antes había estado su cabeza.

-Muerta… Sin duda…

Y por una simple broma del destino, a Chris le dio por patear un costado del cuerpo inerme del monstruo, hasta dejarlo del lado opuesto sobre el que estaba tumbado, solo para revelar aquella cosa oculta que no había estado dispuesto a corroborar.

Del otro lado de su cuerpo, había un agujero, con forma de boca de gusano, enorme, de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro, cuyos bordes estaban dentados, y que contenía un par de circunferencias de menor curvatura, concéntricas dentro de la boca, con dientes cada vez más largos y afilados.

Chris se sentía asqueado por la repugnante revelación, pero poco después, cuando el crujido extraño de algo que no debería haber producido sonido, lo atrajo devuelta a la realidad, comprobó que a sus espaldas, aquellas fauces, aquellas bocas de lobo, se habían puesto en funcionamiento.

Primero debieron haber sido los garfios, que con un tajo limpio, se habían encargado de cercenar las extremidades de Mark, sin que este hubiese tenido siquiera el tiempo suficiente para gritar. Su cabeza, era el único punto sobresaliente de ese cascarón chorreante, que había pasado a formar su cuerpo. Las patas negras envolvieron el cuerpo de su guardaespaldas en un peludo abrazo y lo fueron atrayendo con una lentitud aterradora hasta esas cuchillas demoniacas que lo fueron filtrando a través de aquel abdomen repulsivo, como si se tratara de una máquina de cortar leña.

Luego los huesos triturados de Mark, cayeron como las sobras de un pollo indeseadas por un animal en medio de un sendero, y cuando Chris estuvo seguro de que aquella cosa, aquella… Aberración del hombre, hubo terminado su festín, vio con sus propios ojos, como le devolvía la mirada, y le sonreía.

Después de todo, _si tenía cara._

…

_PD: Este es un adelanto de mi próxima historia. Lo dejo hasta ahí. Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
